The invention relates to a two-component pallet and, more particularly, to a two-component pallet including upper and lower parts with alignment features and modified internal structure to better accommodate impact.
It is desirable to increase the impact resistance of a welded pallet foot. In use, plastic molded pallets support stacks of product and are typically moved using a forklift. It is not uncommon for a forklift operator to impact the side of the pallets with the tines of the forklift. Improving the impact resistance of a welded pallet foot will expand the useful life of the pallet.